


Неофициальный визит

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Criminal Tom, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немагическое АУ. Мегаполис Хогсмид-сити полностью находится во власти Тома Реддла. Он контролирует всех, знает все, что хочет знать, и может найти в нем любого человека. Но с Гарри Поттером будет не так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неофициальный визит

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: 1. обратите внимание, что это НЕмагическое Ау!  
> 2\. любовь обрушилась на них быстро, как кирпич на голову ))

У него было все, чего только можно пожелать. Да, детство осталось в памяти не тем солнечным лучиком, о котором хотелось бы вспоминать с улыбкой, однако то, что он имел сейчас, искупало невеселые детские воспоминания. Ему везло, словно он родился под какой-то особенной звездой. А может все дело в его незаурядном уме и безрассудной жестокости.  
Его мать была из старого аристократического рода, отец – из богатой семьи. Но в итоге и богатство и титул пришли к нему после долгой и изнурительной борьбы со всеми и вся. Из озлобленного детдомовского мальчишки он поднялся до не коронованного короля преступного мира с толпами преданных и запуганных почитателей. Они называли его своим Темным Лордом. Дошло до того, что даже официальные власти перестали воротить от него нос, признав его достойным лидером. Огромный мегаполис Хогсмид-сити лежал у его ног. Этот день был кульминацией всей его грязной жизни.   
Сегодня не могло случиться ничего плохого.  
Внизу, на первом этаже, веселились гости, гремела музыка. Высшее общество Хогсмида праздновало его день рождения. Он захотел отпраздновать в собственном доме, хотя всегда раньше предпочитал рестораны. Дом был старый: с башенками, темницами, широкими лестницами и утомительными сквозняками. Многое пришлось перестроить после смерти деда, который завещал ему этот дом. Старый ублюдок, отказывавшийся признать его существование, пока внук был никем, и лебезивший перед ним, когда мужчина дорвался до власти. Том хотел похвастать перед гостями проделанной работой. Не только – и не столько – дорогой обстановкой, сколько признанием деда. Он чувствовал, что этим унижает проклятых аристократов. Какая ирония, тем самым он невольно впустил в святая святых злоумышленника.   
Том оставил жаждущую его внимания, завистливую, похотливую толпу внизу всего лишь полчаса назад, отговорившись срочным телефонным звонком. Обычно ему нравилось их поклонение, масляные взгляды, страх, но не сегодня. Реддл стоял там, внизу, рядом с красивейшими женщинами и мужчинами, рядом с богатейшими и влиятельнейшими людьми города. Беллатрикс Лестрандж в черном вечернем платье пленяла взгляды. Люциус Малфой вежливо, но холодно ухмылялся всем, кто в отличие от него не догадался вовремя занять теплое местечко рядом с Томом. Реддлу исполнилось сорок, хоть он и выглядел намного моложе. И за проклятые сорок лет в его жизни ни разу не было того, о чем пела на сцене девочка – певичка. Модная, но бездарная. Она скорей всего сама не понимала, что в ее песне есть кое-что настолько завораживающее и цепляющее, но Том привык прислушиваться и замечать детали. Ему было сорок лет, у него было все, что только можно пожелать. Он знал страсть, он знал власть, он знал похоть, и даже симпатию. Том Реддл никогда никого не любил.   
Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль ударила словно палкой. От нее покосились колени, и загудело где-то внутри. Никогда раньше мужчина не сожалел о том, что в его жизни не было красивого чувства на букву Л. Он даже не задумывался об этом. Чувства были не существенны и не нужны. Раньше.   
Поэтому он оставил гостей и поднялся в свою спальню. Том собирался зарыться в бумаги, которые отвлекли бы его от глупых мыслей. Или, может, принял бы снотворное, как часто делал в последнее время, и лег спать. Он сам не знал, чего ему хотелось бы. Но точно не того, что случилось.   
Когда мальчишка направил на него пистолет, Том не испугался, хотя между ними было не больше пяти метров. Реддл был уверен в своей удаче, он знал, что в любой момент сюда заглянет охранник, пистолет окажется не заряженным, это все будет глупой шуткой… Что угодно, но час Тома Реддла расстаться с жизнью еще не пришел. Он был в этом уверен.   
Благодаря хорошей звукоизоляции в комнате стало тихо, как только Том закрыл за собой дверь. Звуки бала, как отрезало, но по той же причине совершенно бессмысленно было кричать и звать на помощь. Мальчишка стоял у окна, смотрел на освещенный огнями город в щелку между занавесками. Он развернулся, когда Том вошел. И за ту долю секунды, что потребовалась ему, чтобы направить на Лорда оружие, Том успел охватить взглядом его всего.   
Парнишке едва ли было больше восемнадцати-двадцати, хотя он был узковат в плечах и худоват для этого возраста. Длинные ноги и узкие бедра были обтянуты дорогими модельными джинсами. Они низко сидели на бедрах, открывая острые тазовые косточки. Торс обтягивала белая футболка с серебристым лейблом мадам Малкин. На руке внушительно поблескивали золотом старинные часы. Его волосы пребывали в пользующемся популярностью у молодежи Хогсмида беспорядке, однако достигнут он был явно не гелями и долгой укладкой, а являлся естественным. Симпатичное личико паренька привлекало внимание. Но самое главное – его глаза. Они были необычного изумрудного цвета: загадочные и лучистые. За обладателя таких глаз не грех было начать войну. Пистолет юный мерзавец держал в тонкой руке уверенно, конечно, не впервой.   
Мальчишка был создан, чтобы его хотели. Том никогда не пытался стать святым, и он захотел его с первой же секунды. Если бы они встретились в других обстоятельствах!   
Время шло, а они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.   
\- Будешь стрелять? – наконец поинтересовался Том. – Или пришел просто наставить на меня пистолет?   
Молодой человек улыбнулся.  
\- Заприте дверь, милорд, - насмешливо предложил он. Том вскинул бровь в удивлении, но покорно повернул ручку замка.   
\- Быть может, представишься? – предложил он, отступая от дверей и нагло усаживаясь в кресло, демонстрируя отсутствие страха. Тем самым он почти вдвое сократил расстояние между ними. Увернуться от пули практически нет шансов. Зато можно неожиданно напасть на мальчишку и продемонстрировать ему пару приемов восточных единоборств. «Если удастся захватить его живым, - неожиданно для себя подумал Том, - я сделаю его своим любовником». – Объясни мне перед смертью, за что ты собираешься меня убить?  
Юноша смотрел на него так, будто разгадал все нехитрые уловки.   
\- Пытаетесь тянуть время? – поинтересовался он спокойно и сам ответил на свой вопрос. – Конечно, пытаетесь. Но не волнуйтесь, я с самого начала не планировал убивать вас сразу. У нас есть немного времени для беседы.   
\- Правда? Любопытно, как ты сюда попал?  
\- Не вините охрану, - попросил юноша. – Их бессовестно обманули.   
\- Поясни.  
\- Я просто попросил моего спутника провести меня по особняку. Сказал, что я ваш фанат. Он согласился. Теперь бедняга спит в одной из комнат.   
\- Тебе не жалко его?  
\- Немного. Но в любом случае, я пришел сюда убить вас, милорд.   
\- И за что?  
\- Вы, наверное, даже не помните, учитывая, сколько крови вы пролили за свою долгую беспутную жизнь, - усмехнулся молодой человек. Он спокойно сел в кресло в двух шагах от Лорда и беспечно вытянул длинные стройные ноги. Ткань на бедрах натянулась, еще больше обтягивая их. Том едва удержался от того, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Если бы он был моложе, то уже не смог бы сдерживать возбуждение. Он непроизвольно сильнее сжал подлокотники кресла, удерживая себя от желания провести по чужому бедру рукой. Пистолет с громким стуком лег на стол, но таким образом, что бы хозяин мог схватить его в любой момент, если понадобиться. Это немного отрезвило Реддла. Совсем чуть-чуть. – Вы убили моих родителей. Вы сломали мою жизнь.   
\- Ты прав, я убил слишком многих, - усмехнулся Том. Это была опасная улыбка. В следующий момент мужчина ринулся вперед и опрокинул самоуверенного мальчишку на пол. Схваченный им было пистолет уже через несколько секунд полетел в другой конец комнаты. Незнакомый убийца сопротивлялся как тигр. Он царапался и кусался, изворачивался и пару раз даже применил приемы какой-то борьбы. Но у него явно не было того опыта, что получил в свое время Том в детском доме, кулаками и зубами продирая себе дорогу в светлое будущее.   
Тела елозили друг по другу и в определенный момент, когда Реддлу удалось оседлать бедра соперника, прижав его руки к полу над головой, ему показалось, что они вовсе не дерутся. Их тела идеально подходили друг к другу, словно сама судьба, провидение создало их друг для друга. Том застыл, уставившись мальчишке в глаза. Они были такими яркими, шальными и злыми, но зрачок расширился совсем не из-за азарта драки или страха. Лорд подался бедрами вперед и с улыбкой поймал тихий стон своего несостоявшегося убийцы. Не теряя не секунды, пользуясь его растерянностью, Том склонился и поцеловал парня. Тот в ответ укусил его.   
Реддл отпрянул, но недалеко. Противник лежал спокойно, не пытаясь вырваться из ненадежного захвата, в его взгляде был вызов. Лица застыли в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. С прокушенной губы Тома закапала кровь, падая прямо в приоткрытый рот тяжело дышащего соперника. Он облизал губы, и Лорд снова наклонился за поцелуем. На этот раз ему ответили жадно, быстро, не терпеливо.   
Том засунул язык в приглащающе приоткрывшийся рот, не без опаски скользнул по зубам и принялся обследовать нёбо. Однако мальчишка не желал подчиняться, не собирался отдавать Тому инициативу. Он почти сразу начал сопротивляться, вытолкнул его, потом на секунду опять впустил… Вкус крови преследовал их, и лица обоих, словно у насыщающихся вампиров были измазаны ею.   
Том отпустил руки мальчишки только для того, чтобы засунуть свои ему под футболку и с благоговением провести по его торсу. Пальцы царапнули соски, вызвав почти болезненный стон. Парнишка подался бедрами вверх, заставив Тома действовать еще быстрее и лихорадочнее. У них не было ни времени, ни желания растягивать все надолго. Мужчинами на полу овладело какое-то похотливое безумие. Потому что не было ничего более глупого со стороны несостоявшейся жертвы, как пытаться переспать со своим возможным убийцей вместо того, чтобы звать на помощь.   
Том расстегнул его джинсы и накрыл ладонью обнажившуюся плоть: на мальчишке не было белья. Он склонился на секунду, чтобы поцеловать так понравившиеся ему симпатичные бедренные косточки и запустил язык в пупок. Это было не красиво, не нежно, а беспорядочно и быстро, но это было то, что нужно. Инстинктивно Том чувствовал, хотя не способен был сейчас обдумать происходящее, что перед ним не весь какими судьбами оказалась его вторая половина, человек, которого Реддл ждал годами.   
Они не разговаривали, он не знал о своем противнике ничего, но это была любовь с первого взгляда, нужда. Осознание этого наполняло его замаранную беспутной жизнью душу чистым восторгом.  
\- Ты мой. Теперь. Навсегда! – сообщил он мальчишке, сжимая его возбужденную плоть, смотря прямо в блядские зеленые глазищи. Том опять накрыл его губы своими, кусая, вылизывая, будто приказывая и умоляя одновременно дать положительный ответ. Его поцеловали в ответ, соглашаясь. А в следующий момент все вокруг заволокло тьмой.   
Лорд очнулся на полу. Его рубашка была расстегнута, пиджак и галстук валялись в углу. Губы онемели от укусов и потери крови. Он провел рукой по лицу и увидел красный след. Судя по боли в затылке, мальчишка ударил его прикладом найденного на полу пистолета. Не стоило отпускать его руки.   
Реддл с трудом сел. Его несостоявшийся убийца должен был трижды подумать прежде, чем оставлять Тома в живых и исчезать. Никто еще не выживал после того, как наставлял на Темного Лорда пистолет. Не то, чтобы Реддл хотел отомстить в этот раз, но он определенно хотел продолжить начатое. Том еле-еле поднялся, и, покачиваясь, прошел к столу с телефоном.   
\- Да, мой лорд, - ответили ему после первого же гудка.  
\- Рабастан, быстро ко мне, - приказал Том. От слов лопнула только что затянувшаяся ранка на губе. Реддл поморщился. – И захвати Снейпа с аптечкой.   
Он положил трубку и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Зрелище было жутковатое, но все равно доставило ему удовольствие. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда парнишка окажется в его постели снова, добровольно, а что это случиться скоро, Реддл не сомневался. Он был хозяином в этом городе, если нужно, Том мог поднять на поиски полицию, бездомных, мафию, детдомовских попрошаек. Мальчишка дошел до сюда, многое преодолел, дабы убить его, но в итоге так и не нажал на курок, хотя некоторое время Том был беззащитен, в его власти. Быть может, он почувствовал то же, что и сам Том?   
В дверь постучали, и вызванные вошли не без опаски. Они часто бывали наказаны в этой комнате. Однако представшее зрелище, заставило их в шоке застыть на пороге. Лорд раздраженно подозвал своего личного врача. Северус поспешил открыть предусмотрительно захваченный чемоданчик с медикаментами. За долгую службу у Темного Лорда ему не раз приходилось обрабатывать его раны, полученные в перестрелках, нанесенные киллерами и прочие случайные болячки. Но никогда ничего подобного.   
\- Что произошло, мой лорд? – тихо спросил начальник безопасности. Том бросил на Рабастана раздраженный взгляд.  
\- Ко мне проник не званый гость, - пояснил он.   
\- Больше похоже на то, что Белла, наконец, дорвалась до вашего тела, - неосторожно пошутил Лестрандж. Страсть его свояченицы к хозяину давно стала притчей во языцех.   
Повелитель лишь фыркнул весело в ответ на эти слова, будто бы не смотря на увечья находился в великолепном настроении.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы как можно быстрее нашли этого человека, Рабастан. Я хочу его видеть, срочно.   
\- Мы сейчас же просмотрим все записи камер наблюдения, мой господин.  
Они не нашли его не через неделю, не через две. Мальчишка словно пришел ниоткуда и вернулся в никуда. Никто не видел его, никто не знал его. Фотография, сделанная одной из камер в зале, засекла его рядом с Питером Петтигрю. Бестолковый обрюзгший мужчина, которого Том держал при себе для выполнения грязной работы, не мог толком сказать, кто этот мальчишка и почему пришел с ним. Выходило, что старого сластолюбца просто соблазнили, поманив хорошенькой внешностью.  
Питер выглядел по настоящему страшно, когда вышел из кабинета Лорда после допроса. Его раны обрабатывал Северус Снейп.  
\- Почему ты не сказал правду? – спросил Снейп. – Ты ведь знал, кого привел.   
\- Я ему жизнью обязан, а от нашего Лорда за всю жизнь ничего кроме наказаний не видел, - раздраженно отозвался Питер. – Я действительно дорожил Джеймсом, знаешь ли, и совсем не прочь отомстить. А ты почему промолчал?  
\- А я любил Лили, и тоже совсем не прочь отомстить, - тихо ответил Снейп.   
Лорд переворачивал город сверху донизу, не добиваясь результата.   
Казалось, удача, наконец, изменила ему. И это приводило его в отчаяние. Деньги, власть, положение в обществе… Теперь это казалось ему бесполезной ерундой. Теперь ему казалось, что всего этого он добивался только для того, чтобы предложить этому мальчишке, даже имени которого Том не знал. Он физически ощущал, что ему плохо без парня, который так нагло наставил на него оружие, так охотно ответил на его ласки.   
От мысли, что его уже нет в Хогсмид-сити, и они больше никогда не увидятся, у Тома плыло в глазах.

Гарри раздраженно расхаживал по гостиной комнате родного особняка. Казалось, еще немного и он протрет дыру в ковре. Он был растерян, испуган и не понимал сам себя. Если говорить откровенно, то он шел туда не для того, чтобы убить Тома Реддла. Гарри приходилось стрелять из пистолета, приходилось убивать, но лишь для самозащиты. Ему хотелось просто посмотреть на страх в глазах человека, который стоял на самой вершине Хогсмид-сити, который хладнокровно застрелил его родителей двадцать лет назад.   
Тогда Лили и Джеймс Поттеры, вспыльчивая, эксцентричная парочка миллионеров бросили вызов набирающему силу Волдеморту и немедленно поплатились за это жизнями. Их сын с трудом понимал, зачем они во все это влезли, потому что, судя по воспоминаниям их друзей, родители были людьми эгоистичными, далекими от идей справедливости. Джеймс родился в аристократической семье и был избалован до крайности, а Лили – простая девчонка, вовремя подцепившая его и забеременевшая. Став богатой, мать быстро разругалась со своей семьей. Совсем не похоже на историю о благородных героях.  
Только вот после смерти родителей именно к бедным родственникам матери Гарри и угодил. Они его терпеть не могли и в конце концов едва не угодили в тюрьму за злоупотребления в его воспитании и трате его средств. К счастью для них всех, в одиннадцать лет Гарри отправился в частную школу для аристократов – Хогвартс.   
Именно там он познакомился с Альбусом Дамблдором – великим манипулятором и комбинатором, противостоять гению которого мог только Волдеморт. Они были словно Шерлок Холмс и Мориарти своего времени. Гарри восхищался Альбусом, почитал его долгое время. Потребовался не один год, чтобы понять, наконец, сущность Дамблдора, разгадать загадки его жизни и найти в себе силы уйти.   
Когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, Гарри отказался вступать в любимое детище Альбуса – тайную организацию под названием Орден Феникса, сборище борцов за справедливость, которые пытались противостоять Волдеморту. В Хогсмид-сити, городе покорном Темному Лорду их деятельность приравнивалась к терроризму, хотя многие простые горожане понимали их цели. Они хотели честной полиции, неподкупных чиновников, закрытия борделей и мести за родных. Гарри тоже всего этого хотел, но он не готов был стать убийцей даже ради великих целей. Орден Феникса хотел миллионы его родителей на благотворительность, его руки для пистолета, пули из которого полетят в подельников Тома Реддла. Гарри Поттер отказался от всего этого и отправился путешествовать подальше от них всех. И вернулся, лишь когда узнал, что Дамблдор скончался. То ли от вовремя подсыпанного Снейпом яда, то ли от старости.   
За границей было безопасно. Можно было беспрепятственно шататься по вечеринкам, знакомиться с девчонками и парнями, тратить родительские денежки. Можно было учиться там, где интересно. В Англии Гарри себе такого позволить не мог, постоянно находясь под жестким контролем. К тому же он слишком много знал об Ордене Феникса и справедливо полагал, что они могут попытаться избавиться от него, если он появится близко к ним. Однако тоска по родине мучила его, а авантюризм, должно быть ждавший в отцовском сейфе вместе со всем остальным наследством своего часа, перевесил благоразумие.   
Гарри вернулся в родовой особняк, привезя с собой молодого дворецкого Добби, которого в свое время выручил из серьезных неприятностей. Некоторое время он вел весьма уединенный образ жизни, а потом к ним постепенно присоединились Кикимер, старый камердинер его крестного, и Винки бывшая горничная в поместье Краучей. История ее была стара, как мир. Девица неосмотрительно позволила себе влюбиться в сына хозяина и забеременела. Когда же об этом узнал дедушка предполагаемого ребенка, она вылетела из дома, едва успев собрать вещи. Возлюбленный же не пошевелил ради нее и пальцем. Добби подобрал девчонку уже после того, как она потеряла ребенка. Винки пила, как мужик и слонялась по улицам. Дворецкий притащил ее в дом, отмыл и, оказалось, что она отлично знает свое дело, вот только от Гарри Винки шугалась, как от прокаженного, впрочем, ему было на нее наплевать. Ему хватало их маленькой, тесной, но очень преданной компании.  
Однако мирная жизнь, видимо, все-таки была не для него. Гарри провел полтора года без шумных тусовок, почти не встречаясь с приятелями и подружками. Он читал книги, изучал отцовский бизнес, почти не покидал особняк, хотя порой выбирался в кино или крохотные уютные кафешки. Он не делал ничего, что могло привлечь к нему внимание. Гарри знал, что не сможет прожить в таком уединении долго. Поттер собирался рано или поздно покинуть Англию снова, однако судьба решила за него иначе.   
Молодой человек и не думал о Волдеморте, по крайней мере, о личной встрече с ним и пистолете, пока не встретил на улице совершенно случайно Питера Петтигрю. Бывший хороший приятель его родителей Питер в свое время отличился тем, что отключил сигнализацию в особняке, что бы Волдеморт мог спокойно войти внутрь и убить Поттеров. Ордену Феникса удалось поймать Питера несколько лет назад, тогда-то Гарри с ним и познакомился, а так же спас ему жизнь, не позволив фанатикам Дамблдора линчевать эту крысу. Поттер хотел честного суда, которого, разумеется, не состоялось.   
Однако когда их взгляды случайно встретились в толпе в тот день, в мозгу Гарри мгновенно сложился план того, как встретиться с убийцей родителей. Не чтобы убить, а чтобы просто посмотреть в его бесстыжие глаза лично, напугать, заставить молить о пощаде.   
Но никак не лежать под ним на полу, цепляясь за плечи, жаждая контакта, прикосновений, поцелуев. Даже месяц спустя у Гарри зудели губы от желания целоваться с ним. Он помнил, как сжалось горло, и ослабли колени, едва Том Реддл вошел в комнату, где Поттер ждал его. Он миллион раз видел его фото в журналах, интервью по телевизору, но никогда прежде этот хищный взгляд не был обращен на него. Опасность и страсть. Том говорил какую-то чушь, и Гарри отвечал не менее глупо, потому что взгляд Темного Лорда говорил, что он просто хочет облизать Поттера с ног до головы, а юноша хотел, чтобы его облизали. Они бы занялись любовью прямо там, на ковре, забыв обо всем, и на утро Гарри уже не смог бы уйти. Какое счастье, что под беспорядочно шарящие по полу пальцы попалось холодное дуло отброшенного в начале борьбы пистолета. Он помог Поттеру прийти в себя. Впрочем, месяц спустя ни о чем Гарри так не сожалел, как о том, что ушел.   
Гарри смотрел на фальшивые улыбки Тома по телевизору и на газетных вырезках. Он хотел Тома, его жадность, жестокость и дрожь в руках. Он хотел снова ощутить его торжествующий взгляд и услышать те самые слова. Должно быть, в голосе Реддла содержалась самая настоящая магия, раз его фраза: «Ты - мой» настолько захватила Гарри. К счастью, он не был настолько глуп, чтобы рвануть к нему, забыв обо всем. Том был убийцей. И за то, что на него наставили пистолет, наверняка бы расквитался соответственно.   
\- Поверить не могу, что ты стал таким затворником, - раздался за спиной девичий смех, выводя Гарри из раздумий. – Хочешь протоптать ковер насквозь?   
\- Флер? – удивился Гарри. Его французской приятельнице было совершенно нечего тут делать. Они не виделись несколько месяцев, и Поттер не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз разговаривали по телефону. Флер Делакур была самой прекрасной девушкой из тех, что Гарри знал. Великолепная платиновая блондинка, да еще и не бедная, из тех, что тянут за собой взгляд любого мужчины.   
\- Конечно, я, глупый, - усмехнулась она. – Забеспокоилась о твоем здоровье, так же, как и твой дворецкий. Это он меня с самолета встретил и в дом пустил.   
\- Надо будет поговорить с Добби, кажется, он слишком много о себе возомнил, - нахмурился Гарри.   
\- Кажется, он собирается создать крепкую семью с горничной и не хочет, чтобы твоя внезапная кончина нарушила его планы, - усмехнулась Флер. Она подошла к Поттеру и поцеловала его в щеку. Когда-то они встречались, но очень быстро поняли, что между ними ничего толкового не выйдет, так что теперь были лишь хорошими друзьями. Они познакомились уже после того, как он сбежал от Ордена Феникса, но единственная из его иностранных знакомых знала всю подноготную его хогвартской жизни.   
\- Тогда пускай эта горничная приготовит тебе комнату, - улыбнулся Гарри. – А потом мы вместе поужинаем. Это неожиданно, но я рад, что ты приехала, Флер.  
\- Еще бы нет, неблагодарный мальчишка! У тебя по-прежнему нет повара?  
\- Кикимер отлично готовит.  
\- Нет, мы пойдем ужинать в ресторан! – решительно возразила Флер. Гарри мог бы сказать ей, что это чревато, он знал, что люди Темного Лорда, наверняка, ищут его. Но ему не хотелось впутывать девушку в свои проблемы. Может, он и рассказал бы ей, что совершенно непозволительно влюбился в своего врага, который убьет его при первой же встрече… ах, нет. Конечно, он ей этого не расскажет. Нужно просто поскорее вернуть ее во Францию, а возможно и вернуться вместе с ней.  
Он еще не обдумывал это, но на самом деле отъезд казался самым разумным выходом. В Хогсмид-сити от Темного Лорда слишком долго прятаться не возможно. То, что он до сих пор не уехал всего лишь следствие его ужасающей глупости. Наверное, им судьбой была предначертана та единственная сумасшедшая встреча, чтобы всю жизнь вспоминать друг друга и сравнивать с другими, чтобы мучиться и не находить успокоения.   
Гарри выбрал для ужина простенький ресторанчик в полуподвальном помещении не далеко от собственного дома. В «Трех метлах» было мало посетителей, потому что хозяин не озаботился вывеской, и не больше пары десятков человек знало об этом месте. Меню, правда, было составлено великолепно, а исполнение его ни разу не разочаровало Гарри. Это оправдывало высокие цены. Поттер был уверен, что здесь не встретит Тома. Реддл судя по сведеньям СМИ предпочитал более шумные и помпезные заведения. Впрочем, верить прессе – себе дороже. Гарри нравилось представлять, как они могли бы вместе сидеть за столиком в уютном маленьком зальчике и говорить о прочитанных книгах или обсуждать качество блюд.   
Зал был наполнен до отказа в этот вечер, но для Гарри и Флер сразу нашлось место. Возможно, это была заслуга прекрасной мадемуазель Делакур. Платиновая блондинка Флер мгновенно обезоруживала мужчин своей красотой, и отказать ей было физически не возможно. Поттер в свое время испытал это на себе. Взгляды людей тянулись за ними, пока официант провожал пару к их местам. Мужчины завидовали Гарри.   
\- Телятину по-шотландски, - сказала Флер, едва заглянув в меню. Официант, на бейджике которого значилось необычное имя Регулус, быстро застрочил в блокнотике. Гарри раньше не видел этого парня, но он показался ему смутно знакомым. Однако рука Флер, помахавшая перед его лицом, отвлекла Гарри. Поттер улыбнулся ее выбору, натолкнувшему на старые воспоминания об их давнем романе. Он сделал свой заказ и выбрал вино.   
\- Итак, - вскинула брови Флер, едва официант отошел. – Что же тебя мучает последнее время?   
\- Кажется, я немного влюбился, - невесело улыбнулся ей Гарри.   
\- В чем проблема? Твоих денег и симпатичной мордашки ей не достаточно?   
\- Ему, - спокойно поправил Поттер. Они на несколько минут замолчали, ожидая, пока подошедший официант разольет вино. Гарри вглядывался в лицо Делакур, пытаясь понять, что она думает об этом. Но девушка отлично умела держать себя в руках.  
\- Я догадывалась, - наконец заявила она. – Только гей смог бы сказать мне: «Ты очень красивая, но давай останемся друзьями».   
\- Ты еще и очень умная, - усмехнулся Поттер.   
\- Так что? Он натурал?   
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, вспоминая бедра, прижимавшиеся к его, губы на своей шее. – Определенно, нет.   
\- Так в чем проблема?  
Флер раздраженно поморщилась и пригубила вино. Оно было чуть горьковатым, таким как она любила. Приятно было знать, что Гарри не забыл ее вкусов, не смотря на то, что они давно не виделись. Делакур окинула взглядом ресторан, а потом опять сконцентрировалась на друге. Гарри выглядел привлекательным, как всегда, но она-то, как его давний друг, отлично видела, что что-то изнутри грызет его. Видимо, тот парень действительно сильно задел его за душу.   
\- Не хочешь, не говори, - наконец, милостиво постановила она. На столе перед ними быстро и умело расставили тарелки с заказом. Она одарила официанта царственной улыбкой так, что бедняга покраснел, а Поттер тихо усмехнулся его растерянности. – Но знаешь что, забудь того неблагодарного ублюдка, который не отвечает тебе взаимностью. Всего в нескольких метрах от нас сидит мистер Совершенство и пожирает тебя взглядом, не замечая меня!   
Поттер удивленно вскинул брови и перевел взгляд туда, куда кивнула Флер. И мгновенно оцепенел. Он с трудом поймал улыбку, которая попробовала было искривить его губы, которые вдруг едва ли не свело от желания целоваться. Гарри почувствовал, как вспотели его руки, а дыхание перехватило. Все это было возбуждение, и лишь потом пришел страх.  
Том смотрел на него. Так на Гарри никто кроме него не смотрел и не смел смотреть. В том взгляде было все: желание, радость от встречи, злость и расчет. И к своему необычайному восторгу Поттер понял, что его несостоявшийся любовник злиться только на то, что Гарри сидит за одним столиком с такой великолепной девушкой, немного флиртуя с ней, вместо того, что сидеть с ним, с Томом.   
\- Знаешь его? – предположила Делакур.   
\- Да, - рассеяно ответил Гарри. Он повернулся к ней, но всего на несколько секунд, потом все его внимание вновь обратилось к Темному Лорду. Что он здесь делал? Почему один? И что следует предпринять дальше?   
\- Если это и есть объект твоей страсти, то она явно взаимна, - пробормотала блондинка тихо. – Он сгорает от ревности и готов убить меня.   
\- Не говори так, - оборвал ее Гарри. – Тебе стоит хоть иногда читать газеты Флер. Это Том Реддл.   
\- Тот самый? – ахнула девушка. – И ты… влюблен в него?   
\- Боюсь, что так.   
\- Тогда плюнь на все и хватай его, - сказала она. – Такой человек как он влюбится лишь один раз в жизни, но навсегда.   
Гарри улыбнулся ей, соглашаясь. Но где гарантия того, что Том действительно влюбился, что не убьет его при первом удобном случае? Одних только его слов о том, что Гарри должен остаться с ним навсегда – мало.   
\- Ну, что мне с тобой делать?! – возмущенно воскликнула Флер и вскочила с места. Гарри убирал с колен салфетку. Он не знал, что собиралась сделать эта взбалмошная девица, то ли побежать к Темному Лорду, то ли тащить куда-то самого Поттера, но ни того, ни другого он допустить не мог. Поттер протянул руку, чтобы схватить свою бывшую девушку за рукав, но тут грянул выстрел, искажая все. На мгновение после выстрела повисла тишина. В Хогсмид-сити не было человека, который не знал бы, что такое стрельба. Это знание осталось с ними с тех пор, как Реддл пробивал себе дорогу к власти, устраняя неугодных, а те в свою очередь пытались убрать его. Войны группировок утихли не так уж давно. Жители слишком хорошо помнили, как звучит выстрел. Флер закричала, и ее вопль подхватила еще какая-то девушка. Люди побежали, падали стулья. Вслед за первым раздалось еще несколько выстрелов, кто опрокинул стол, гремя посудой. А перед изумленным Гарри вдруг появился Сириус и, схватив крестника за воротник, яростно закричал, перекрикивая вопли женщин:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Отвечай?  
\- А ты?   
Впрочем, он и сам быстро понял, какой глупый вопрос задал. Он не видел крестного уже несколько лет, однако до его побега из страны, Сириус был одним из лучших боевиков Ордена Феникса, а в этом ресторане находился Том. Гарри быстро посмотрел туда, где всего несколько минут назад сидел Реддл. Стол его был перевернут, посуда валялась на полу, а среди нее некрасиво раскинулся не кто иной как Аластор Грюм. Бывший полицейский, который возглавлял Орден после смерти Дамблдора, не подавал признаков жизни. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Том не готов был просто так отдать свою жизнь.   
\- Черт, Гарри, тебе лучше взять подружку и уйти отсюда, - прошипел Сириус. – Если тебя узнает кто-нибудь из Ордена, то могут подумать, что ты пытался встретиться с Лордом.  
Гарри поспешно кивнул и схватил за руку уже замолчавшую Флер. Делакур была умной девочкой и, послушно пригибаясь и укрываясь за столиками, отправилась вслед за Гарри и Сириусом к выходу. Поттер держал ее, но думал совсем не о Флер. У него с крестным когда-то были очень теплые отношения. Сириус казался ему кем-то вроде заботливого старшего брата. Расстаться с ним было наиболее болезненно, но Гарри сделал свой выбор и отказался вступать в Орден, с которым крестный связал свою жизнь. Приятно было осознавать, что, не смотря на отступничество Поттера, Сириус продолжал заботиться о крестнике.   
\- Сириус, что за самоубийство вы затеяли? – спросил Гарри, когда они пробрались к дверям. Крестный кивнул террористу в маске, который стоял у дверей, и их выпустили наружу. За закрывающейся дверью снова послышалась стрельба. Гарри вздрогнул, удерживая себя оттого, чтобы броситься обратно. Он ничем не мог помочь Тому, ведь у него даже оружия не было. К тому же, следовало присмотреть за Флер. И вообще не следовало помогать Тому, после того как целый месяц боялся, что Реддл прикажет найти и убить его. Неужели у кого-то хватит глупости бросаться под пули только из-за одного только страстного взгляда? - Его охрана порвет вас на кусочки!  
\- У него появилась привычка убегать от охраны и ужинать здесь. Мы узнали об этом от моего беспутного братца, который работает тут официантом, - усмехнулся Блек. – Псы Лорда понятия не имеют, где искать хозяина. Так что до приезда полиции, а мы постарались, чтобы полиция приехала попозже, мы успеем избавить мир от этой заразы. Увидимся, олененок! – попрощался он, воспользовавшись старым детским прозвищем. Сириус ласково встрепал волосы Поттера и снова скрылся за дверью.  
Гарри перевел взгляд на Делакур. Он выглядела совсем не так великолепно, как полчаса назад. Светлые волосы стояли дыбом, вечернее платье оказалось порвано, а на щеке светилась наливающаяся кровью ссадина. Взгляд у девушки был совершенно дикий. Самым логичным, что он мог сделать, было обнять ее.  
\- Нам лучше уйти отсюда, - прервала его мысли она.  
\- Да, - кивнул Гарри.  
\- Ты собираешься что-то делать, чтобы помочь ему? – спросила Делакур. – Я понимаю, что среди этих террористов много твоих старых друзей, которыми ты дорожишь, но если ты его действительно любишь, не следует ли плюнуть на все и помочь ему?   
\- Думаешь, так легко отказаться от всего, ради убийцы родителей? – удивился Гарри.   
\- К черту, убийцу родителей, которых ты даже не помнишь, - усмехнулась девушка. – Спаси парня, в которого влюблен!   
Гарри фыркнул. Из ресторанчика опять раздалась стрельба. Том отстреливался, боролся за свою жизнь. Интересно, о чем он думал в последние для себя минуты? Прохожие вдоль улицы испуганно жались к стенам, многие держали в руках телефоны, но полиция не спешила ехать на место происшествия. Гарри еще раз посмотрел на Делакур. Она выжидающе уставилась в ответ. Тогда Гарри достал свой мобильный и нашел в телефонной книге номер давным-давно выуженный у Питера.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Лестрандж, - вежливо сказал он, когда после пары гудков услышал в трубке приятный голос. – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я думаю, вам будут интересно узнать, что ваш хозяин влип в действительно неприятную историю.   
Флер усмехнулась ему, когда Гарри называл Рабастану адрес ресторанчика. Если им удастся вытащить Тома, то завтра к вечеру люди Реддла уже будут у него на пороге. И что это будет: подписание смертного приговора или любовный роман?  
В одном Гарри ошибся – они не стали ждать вечера. Гарри и Флер как раз завтракали, Делакур зачитывала опубликованный в «Таймс» список погибших вчера террористов. Имя каждого отзывалось какой-то тянущей болью внутри Гарри, потому что он знал их всех до одного. Ремус Люпин. Нимфадора Тонкс. Фред Уизли.   
\- Говорят, застрелили Барти Крауча – младшего. Он якобы закрыл Темного Лорда собственным телом, - тихо добавил Кикимер едва ли не шепотом, когда Флер закончила читать статью. – Мы еще не говорили Винки.  
\- Она обрадуется, - усмехнулся Гарри.   
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь в женщинах, Гарри, - покачала головой Флер. Она наверняка будет расстроена, что он погиб.   
Звонок в дверь не дал разгореться спору. Все в столовой напряглись, прислушиваясь к голосам внизу. Добби несколько минут громко и упорно что-то доказывал, но в итоге впустил гостей. Гарри был уверен, что верного дворецкого скорей всего просто связали. Шаги на лестнице были тяжелыми и, казалось, сердце билось им в такт. Дверь медленно открылась, и, наконец, на пороге появился Том. Его рука висела на перевязи, а красивое лицо было испорчено несколькими царапинами. Взгляд Темного Лорда подозрительно скользнул по Флер и сосредоточился на Гарри.   
\- Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - рассеяно сказал Поттер.   
\- У тебя пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы собрать чемоданы, - неожиданно ответил Том.   
\- Что? – удивился такому заявлению Гарри. Он бросил взгляд на Делакур, которая начала странно хихикать.  
\- Ты переезжаешь ко мне, не медленно. Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня ждать так долго.   
\- А если я не хочу? – возмутился Гарри. Не то, чтобы он действительно не хотел. Все, чего ему хотелось, когда он смотрел в удивительные глаза Темного Лорда это обнять его и, наконец, после месяца метаний поцеловать его недовольно поджатые губы, заставить их раскрыться.   
\- У тебя нет выбора, - решительно возразил Реддл. – К тому же, ты хочешь.   
Флер начала смеяться в открытую. Она явно была в восторге от происходящего. А Гарри подумал, что, может быть, вся его жизнь была прелюдией к этому утреннему визиту и его словам. В конце концов, разве не сама судьба толкнула его под локоть, когда он сбежал от Ордена Феникса, отказавшись сражаться против Тома? Разве не провидение руководило им, когда он встретил Петтигрю в толпе и заставил крысу провести его на бал?   
Может быть, где-нибудь когда-нибудь кто-нибудь произнес пророчество, согласно которому им суждено быть вместе?  
Может быть, когда Том говорил, что ждал так долго, он подразумевал не месяц, а всю жизнь?  
\- Пятнадцать минут мало, подождешь еще полчаса? – попросил Гарри.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Новогоднее-рождественский подарок для Keijukainen


End file.
